Chad With a Chance of Hurting Sonny Monroe
by RainbowRain
Summary: what happens when chad and portlyin try to make Sonny jealous? Oooh DRAMA! Haha xD
1. Chapter 1

FRENEMIES

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OMG! YOU ARE STERLING KNIGHT!**

**Sterling: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Me: Omg! (Runs to him and gives him a hug)**

**Sterling: Get off! You don't own me women! (he laughs)**

**Me: Well then I guess I don't own any of your friends either?**

**Sterling: Not one of them.**

**Me: I also don't own any of your TV shows? Like SWAC?**

**Sterling: Nope.**

**Me: Aw shucks. (sighs)**

**SPOV**

"Cooper! Cooper !" I called out. I was marching to Chad's dressing room and I was NOT happy.

"What up Sonshine?" He smirked. I wanted to hit him.

"Well for a start why did you tell Santiago that I punched Portlyn because I was JEALOUS!?" I yelled in his face but he just started laughing. He out his hand behind his neck.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I felt like it. Its OK for me, I get more publicity. So does Port. Oh hey so do you!" Man this boy really was blond.

"Chad! I would never punch someone! Well, you're an exception but still! You had no right to do that!" I scowled, putting my hands on my hips.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. When will you ever learn? Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER has a right to do what he does. And he still does it." She popped his collar for emphasis.

"Stop talking in third person and get over yourself."

"Its not my fault you love me." WHAT!

"What?" I thought out loud. "Psh, I don't – I don't love you. Where'd you get that from?" Dang it. My voice went high.

**CPOV**

HA! Gotcha Monroe. Don't think I don't know all about your high pitched denial voice. Everybody loves the Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Really Sonny, really? Because, your voice sure has gotten high all of a sudden.

Got her there too. She went bright red!

"Oh. Shut up Cooper." She folded her arms across her chest. Stupid cute.

"Like I said Monroe. It's not my fault you love me." And I love you too. Man I was harsh.

"I have to go." She said all flustered, as she went to leave my dressing room.

Maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have teased her like that. Oh who am I kidding? It was fun seeing her get all embarrassed because she likes me.

**SPOV**

How dare Chad do that to me? I – I – I sooo don't like Chad… do I?

I entered the cafeteria and went to sit with my fellow Randoms. I noticed Chad and Portlyn whispering and couldn't help but feel a wave of curiosity wash over my body. I looked away.

**CPOV**

"Chad I know you like Sonny." Portlyn whispered in my ear.

"Sh! Port keep your voice down."

"I say we make her jealous." She said. That caught my attention alright.

"You and me?" I asked.

She twirled her hair with her fingers. "You and me." She said seductively. I knew she was only trying to help me. Port was like a sister to me. But I wanted to make Sonny jealous. So she would no longer be in denial of the fact that everybody falls for Chad. So I played along with Portlyn. I knew she wouldn't do it in a serious way. We don't like each other that way. Which is why if it had been any other time I would have shouted at her for it.

We waited until Sonny looked over. When she did, Portlyn pulled me in and kissed me passionately. Just like in Mackenzie Falls. When we pulled away I seen Sonny looking at me with tears welling up in her eyes. I have never felt more guilty in my entire life. Why was I always doing this to her?

She quietly got up and walked out of the room wiping her tears.

Aw man. "Sonny! Wait up!" I called after her.

**Sooo! Watcha think? Hehehe. xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

So you guys have been wanting another chapter, I may write even more. For now though here you go!

SPOV

Why was I such an idiot? There should be medication for my state of mind. How completely thick of me to actually think Chad cared about me. I guess he was right about that one thing I never wanted to admit; he was one hell of an actor.

I hate crying. I hate that I am crying. But, most of all I hate that I let myself cry over him. I let him fool me. So the joke is on me. I don't blame him though. It wasn't completely his fault. It was ME who was stupid to think he liked me. Not him.

CPOV

I believe I should win an award right now. For being the BIGGEST JERK ON THE PLANET! Yeah that's right CDC not so tough now are you? I can't believe I was so horrible to Sonny. Actually – I can. I always do these things to her. But the only difference is, when other people get hurt it doesn't bother me. But when Sonny gets hurt it does. My stomach flipped when I saw how upset she was. Wait – she likes me? I kind of already knew. But, that has to be proof right? So, if I already knew she liked me I guess it makes this mess a lot worse. Crap.

TPOV

"Sonny, have you seen my Cocoa Mochoa Cocoa – what's wrong?" Ew! Caring! Oh hey I look good!

"Nothing is wrong why wouldn't everything be OK?" Well if that is not upset I don't know what is.

"I am guessing this has something to do with Chip Drama Pants? That boy makes my blood boil!" I flicked back my beautiful blonde hair and raised my hand to my chest to add effect.

"Oh, um…how did you know?" Simple, little Sonny. I felt bad for her, I had never seen her so reserved. It was a little scary. She was usually so open.

"Little bird told me." Actually the whole of Condor Studios told me.

"I'm tired Tawni, I am going to get some sleep." With that, she walked out of the prop room in her out of fashion shirt and her kind of cute jeans. I wished I could help. I didn't like seeing her sad, or crying.

"Sonny-"Too late.

SPOV

I didn't mean to be rude to Tawni, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Chad wanted Portlyn. And I needed to accept that. Even if I didn't want to. I am nothing like Portlyn. She is everything I am not. Maybe if I was a bit more like her then Chad would like me? I laid my head down on my pillow and went to sleep. I needed an escape. Even though it was only for a while.

CPOV

Maybe I should have gone after her. I should have. I should have tried harder. I heard a knock at my dressing room door. Who thought they had a right to talk to me?

Suddenly Blondie came in and glared at me, giving me goose bumps.

"You are the most conceited asshole I know." Oh well. That may be true and all but come on…I am gorgeous.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Do you have any idea what you have done to Sonny?" What?! What happened to my Sonshine!

"What? Sonny? Is she okay? What happened?!" I was flustered.

"You. You happened. I wouldn't blame her if she hated you. You did that little make out fest with Portlyn purposely just to hurt her. You wanted to crush her and that is what you got. Happy now Chad?"

"No! It wasn't like that I wasn't trying to hurt her! I would never do that…"

"I know you Chad Dylan Cooper. And I know how low you can be. But, I never, ever thought you would stoop this low. I thought you cared about Sonny. Sonny cared about you. She thought you cared about her too. And if that was not bad enough, you didn't even apologize for purposely crushing her. You just ignored it. I think that says it all." Tawni did that hair flick thing and clicked her pink high heels out of my dressing room.

"But…I love her." I whispered to thin air. I needed to see Sonny. I needed to talk to her and make everything okay, like she would say.

I got up and walked down the lighted hall to Sonny's dressing room. Hesitantly, I knocked and waited for a reply. When I did not receive one, I walked in without invitation.

Oops. I had woken her up. She looked like she had been crying.

"Sonny-" I started, but I was immediately cut off.

"Forget it Chad." She whispered and faked a smile.

"What?" I said startled. Why? Wasn't she mad at me? Maybe I had hurt her more than I thought. "I don't want to forget it."

"It's fine. I get it, it's okay." Sonny smiled. She was no good at lying. But I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Portlyn. It's fine. If that is what you want then I am happy for you." Ohhh!

"Sonny I don't-"

"And you know it really is fine because I know that I am just some stupid random to you. I understand that I could never fit with you. I am no Portlyn. I am not smart, or skinny or beautiful. But I am not going to stand in the way. I j-just want you to be happy." Her voice cracked. NO! My mind screamed. You are beautiful and smart and perfect in every way! You have a perfect figure! Now Chad that is great but please SPEAK!

"Sonny…I don't even know where to begin. How could you think so poorly of yourself? Don't you know that none of that is true?!" I almost yelled.

"No." tears rolled down her cheeks. I had done this to her. I had ruined her confidence and made her sad. I deserve to be shot.

"You are beautiful, Sonny. You need a jerk like me to tell you that. You are perfect the way you are. I am so, so sorry for what I did. I only did it to make you jealous." Oh great. The truth.

"That's not true." Yes it is!

"Yes it is. And I should have told you long ago. You are perfect. You're funny, you're-"

"Stop it!" She cried.

"And you're beautiful."

"No." She was calming down.

"And you're sweet."

"Chad-"

"And I love you."

"What?"

"Really? Do I have to say it again?" I laughed.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, I totally, completely and INSANELY love you! And I don't care that I sound like a doofus right now. I don't care who knows. I LOVE SONNY MUNROE!" I yelled. There were gasps and a few "finally" coming from people around.

"I love you too." She said quietly and smiled that toothy grin that makes my heart melt.

SPOV

Before I knew it, Chad's lips were on mine and my hands were in his hair. There were wolfwhistles and finally s coming from around. Chad deepened the kiss and I was on cloud nine. We both pulled away, completely red in the face.

"Ha! I knew they would get together!" Nico said with happiness.

"Who did you know?" I asked.

"A little bird told me."

"OK I have got to meet this bird!" I said as Chad pulled me in again.


End file.
